


Hidden Wings

by CityAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityAngel/pseuds/CityAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet is about the wonderful ship, Destiel! </p><p>What happens when Castiel suddenly hides his wings from Dean after he had given Dean the privilege to see them everyday?<br/>This is so fluffy, you my as well be sleeping on top of totoro or a unicorn or something.</p><p>READ AT YOUR OWN COST (A.K.A READ AT YOUR OWN COST OF DEATH OF FLUFFYNESS!)</p><p>Enjoy x ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [n/a](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58104) by destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com. 



Dean had always been allowed the pleasure of seeing Castiel’s wings. It had become their thing ever since the one time he was feeling like a softie and wanted to touch his wings for the first time…

**  
“Can I… Can I touch them?” Dean had asked. His voice shook nervously.  
“Dean, they are hidden.”  
“I know. But isn’t there a way for you to… you know? Pop ‘em out of your back?” Dean asked. He almost felt as nervous as confessing your love to somebody--not that he would really know the feeling. He had strong affections towards Cas, but he could never see himself doing that. I mean, he’s done it to a few girls along the way, but he’s never felt this strongly. And since, they were so close. They were best friends, family. Would Cas feel the same? Dean always seemed to beat himself down with comments that made him believe Cas didn’t.  
But in fact, Castiel did feel the same way.

Cas nodded, “Yes. I suppose I can. Just close your eyes. I’ve never done this in front of a human before and I certainly wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Dean could feel a blush crawling its way up his cheeks. When Cas said things like that, it always made Dean weak at the knees. He kept his eyes closed for only a moment until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

There they were, beautiful, black, but emitting a wondrous glow.

“Cas…” Dean let out a happy sigh while saying his name.  
“What, Dean? Are they… do you not like them?” Cas was sounding insecure. His wings fluttered a bit, which surely made Dean’s heart flutter.  
“No, no! I love them. They are beautiful.”  
“But they aren’t white. They aren’t like the others…”  
“Cas, don’t worry ‘bout those other angels. Yours are truly beautiful.”  
Cas was now the one to grow the blush. 

**  
Ever since their special moment they shared together, Dean had always seen Cas’ wings. No one else was granted access of that privilege. Not even Sam, who they were going to let see, but Cas decided not to because of reasons… Because, well, because of his and Dean’s profound bond. It only felt right to let the righteous man, Dean Winchester, the one who he saved from Hell, the one whom he shared every hard moment with, the one who stole his heart...to let see his wings. 

But of course, Cas didn’t tell Dean that. Only that he felt insecure about them and only wanted him to see them. He feels so strongly for Dean. In fact, he is in love with him. He longed for the moment when he would confess his mutual love to him...but that was only a daydream. He didn’t think he would ever be loved back by the man of his dreams.

But he is...little does he know. 

**  
Dean grumbled and rolled around his bed, stretching in every way possible. He sort of looked like the Exorcist twisting and flipping in every angle. 

“Ouuuugh!” He slowly sat up, rubbing his neck. Every morning, a few minutes after he woke up, it would dawn on him that he would get to see Cas’ wings. 

Dean’s face slowly started to grow a grin. All he could think of were Cas’ wings, Cas’ wings, Cas’ wings. That’s all he wanted to see this morning. He quickly sprayed on some cologne and darted out of his room. He usually could find Cas reading or eating at the table, not that he had to. Maybe he was waiting for Dean, too?

Cas could hear footsteps coming towards him. He turned around and placed his book down.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel said, standing up.  
“What’re you reading?” Dean asked curiously.  
“Something of a wizard with a scar. Not very interesting so far…” Cas said.

It occurred to him. He could not see Cas’ wings.

“Where are your wings?” Dean said with a frown.  
Cas didn’t respond.  
“Dude...where’d they go? Did you hurt yourself?!” He asked worriedly.

Cas let out a sigh. “They are hidden.”  
“Hidden? But… Cas! You always let me see them.” Dean said, trying to soothe himself.  
Cas nodded and looked down.  
“I’m just having a mishap with them right now, I guess you could say. I rather not let you see them because I tend to be embarrassed by faulties in my wings.”

Dean figured he understood, right? I mean Cas just felt a little insecure. It had nothing to do with something Dean did to anger him, which he hasn’t done in ages, or Dean in general. It was fine. He probably just tripped and knocked over a lamp, or or… well he was sure it was alright.

“That’s okay. I just like to see them. It makes a boring day more...interesting.” Dean smiled. He was glad Cas wasn’t hurt or anything, but now he could already feel the longing in his chest for his wings.

“Want some coffee?” Dean asked trying to cover up what he was feeling, if it were obvious.  
“You know I can not taste food or drink, remember?” Castiel said.  
“I know, I know, but maybe coffee molecules will taste good!” Dean said.  
Cas laughed, “Sure then.”  
He sat down again while Dean prepared the hot drink. 

More footsteps.

Sam arrived in the lively part of the bunker, hair pushed around in different angles, light shadows under his eyes. 

“Hey! Sammy is up and at it.” Dean joked. He always liked to pick on the morning side of his brother. A.k.a, the moose that had not been groomed quite yet.

“Yah, yah whatever, Dean. What’s that smell?” Sam asked, wandering towards Dean.  
“Coffee.” Dean said with a grimaced face.  
“No. That musky, man smell. The one you usually use to make people weak at the knees. Or more so, make panties drop?” Sam laughed.  
Dean’s face immediately went red.

“It could be me. Or it could be the shampoo you’ve been using lately. Yuck. Throw it out already!” Dean tried to change the subject as fast as possible.

“No Dean, that’s you. You put on the cologne. It’s too early in the morning to be doing any of what that pretty boy perfume intends to bring.” Sam rubbed this eyes and whisked away strands of hair in his face.

Dean gulped. “I forgot to… take a shower last night, that’s all. That hunt we did got me pretty hot and sweaty and I was too exhausted to clean up. So, here I am, wearing my playboy cologne or whatever we must call it.

Sam moved his head to an angle he knew Cas could not see. He tilted his head and lifted his eyebrows. 

Dean actually, for some reason, had not picked up the hint yet that Sam sort of… well sort of knew the profound (love) bond he and Cas share.

Dean shook his head in confusion.  
“Sam, why the--it doesn’t matter. I just wanted to smell good.” Dean was getting frustrated with the picking Sam was doing. He didn’t want to reveal any of his secret feelings he was keeping to himself. He figured maybe he should just tell Cas. But he couldn’t. The thought of going up to the man he was in love with and telling him he basically wanted to spend the rest of the life with him hunting and kissing made his stomach churn and do flips.  
The room was silent for a few moments before Cas stood up to break the tension. “I have to… go tend a few cuts.” He was referring to his wings, as he gave a look at Dean telling him that, and walked off.

Dean grabbed the two cups of coffee and placed them on the bunker table. He covered Cas’ with saran wrap, hoping it would keep in the heat.

He grabbed some sugar and tapped it in. Sam was giving Dean a look. He could feel it peering into his body. He looked up at him.

“What, Sam?” Dean asked, regretting it. He didn’t want Sam to find out.  
“Nothing. You just seem fidgety today, that’s all.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“You sure?” He sounded worried. Dean sighed a breath of fresh air. He figured that since Sam sounded worried, he was suspecting about him and his crush… well more than that...on Cas.

“Yes, Sammy. Don’t worry. I just haven’t had my coffee. And, I was up ‘till 11 last night, since I couldn’t fall asleep.”

Sam nodded and picked up a book to read. He left it at that. He didn’t want to explain to his brother he was up all night thinking about Castiel.

**  
It had been a few hours since the almost public display of Dean’s strong, strong feelings. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster just thinking about it. 

He had looked around the bunker for Cas, but could find him no where. He walked to his room, ready to pray to him and ask him to hang out with him, or sit with him, or think with him, or, well it didn’t matter. He wanted to be with him. But luckily, on the way there, he almost ran right into Cas.

“Oops, sorry dude!” Dean said, his heart picking up speed once again. It, at that moment, was because of the blue, blue eyes that stared right back at him...an ocean meeting grass.

“It is alright, Dean.”  
“What have you been up to?”  
“...Fixing...my wings….” Cas was hesitant.  
“Hmph. How many feathers you got? It couldn’t have possibly taken that long to fix ‘em.” Dean smiled and patted his shoulder.  
“I guess I sort of read...Horty Patter, too.”  
Dean let out the biggest laugh.  
“What?” Cas was confused.  
“It’s Harry Potter, Cas. Harry. Potter.” Dean couldn’t stop laughing.  
“Oh...Yes. I read that one.” Cas said laughing a bit.  
“What are you up to now?” Dean asked.  
“I’m not sure. I was going to see what you were up to.”

It was like Dean’s corners of his mouth were tied to ropes. They instantly lifted like a curtain.

“Why don’t we watch tv together?” He wanted to grab Cas’ hand and take him to the couch where they would instead make out for who knows how long until Sam walked in and would throw his slipper at them.

Cas nodded with a smile. Dean led him to one of the rooms in which they installed a new tv a while ago, since the bunker didn’t have any flat screens.

They sat down on a beige, leather couch. It was like sitting on a cloud. The bunker had some pretty high-tech stuff, but this, this was HEAVEN, as Dean would describe it.

Cas handed the remote to Dean, clearly not knowing what to do.  
“Have you ever watched tv before? Or at least worked one?” Dean asked with a laugh as he pressed the on button.

“Not since the pizza man.” Cas answered. He had puppy eyes now, almost like he revealed something bad he did.

Dean smirked at Cas with pursed lips. Yeah, it was...an interesting channel to be watching at the time with a room full of males and an angel, but it was cute in a way.

The tv flashed on with color, revealing today’s latest news. Dean flipped through channels until he thought of basically the best idea ever.

Why not turn on some sappy girl movie with romance? Maybe Cas would ask Dean of what was going on, or what kissing was, or something. Maybe he would want a detailed description. Dean was not ashamed of his choice. 

Dean let out a laugh. “Don’t make fun of me, but secretly, I’m a sucker for romance movies.” He fibbed. He really didn’t like them at all, but he figured it might get a little...action going on between the two of them.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Cas said reassuring, like he believed it was a big deal of a secret.

‘That was adorable.’ Dean thought. 

They were only 6 inches away. Dean had his arm propped up on the top of the couch, of course on the right, which was the side Cas was sitting on.

There were no romance questions yet. Actually, Cas seemed to be in a lot of concentration.  
“So...how are your wings now?” Dean asked.

Cas shook slightly out of his mind and looked at Dean.  
He didn’t respond. He just stared at Dean, taking in all the green-apple color he could.

Cas’ heartbeat sped up, faster and faster. He was an angel, but he could feel his heart beat raise and raise in numbers. His muscle tensed up. He usually got this way when Dean wasn’t looking, or when he thought of Dean. It also did happen at times like this, which luckily happened a lot.  
He was worried Dean didn’t feel the same.

Dean looked down at his watch. It was almost 4 PM. He desperately wanted to just make a move on Cas.

Suddenly there was a crash, a lamp had fallen. Dean looked up quickly. His eyes widened in awe. There were Cas’ wings. In fact, they were perfectly fine, but the glow was much brighter, and they were fluttering faster and faster the longer Dean looked at them. Dean averted his eyes to Cas. 

Cas gulped.  
“Woah. Did you mean to make your wings pop...out?” Dean asked slowly.  
“Um...no.” Cas said, his wings were moving back and forth faster and faster. Dean put all his attention on Cas’ beautiful blue eyes.  
The glow emitted from the black wings grew brighter...and brighter and brighter.

‘I love him. I love him so much.’ Dean thought to himself. The glow quickly grew too bright to look at--the brightness level of a smiting. 

“DEAN!” Cas pulled Dean under him, shielding him of the light. The light, after a moment, began to swell down.

Cas sat up again. Dean wanted to keep his head on his warm lap, but figured it would be weird to.  
“Woahh, dude. Tell me what’s up. Why did your wings get so bright? Why did you hide them from me?” Dean asked, demanding to know.

Cas looked down, his wings were not hidden. They were nervously fluttering, like a nervous foot tapping. “I….”

Dean’s eyes grew wider. Would he say what he would think he would say?  
“My wings… you see… after a bit of time, they… learn my feelings. It sounds confusing, but I suppose angels are confusing.” Cas said, sounding as if he were finished.

“And?” Dean asked, begging to know more.

“Well, after a while...after they know how I’m feeling, when I’m around certain people, they respond in different ways.” He paused.

“Like… with Sam. If I’m around him, my wings don’t flutter at all, really, because he is one of my closest friends, like Bobby or Kevin are.”

“And?”

“Around… other people… they can flutter around… a lot. Because of a certain way I’m feeling. And if my heart is beating fast and my feelings are strong, my wings emit a strong glow. They also feed off of others’ thoughts.”

Dean was still confused. Was Cas… confessing??

“I’m still… not understanding.” 

“Dean...I’m saying that… I--” He paused. 

“I like you. I’m in love with you.” He said it easily that time, almost as if it were a water finally being let out of a dam.

He waited for Dean’s response.

Dean leaned in quickly to Cas’ face and kissed him as deeply and quickly as he could. He pulled his head back, hoping that Cas’ reaction was a happy one.

Cas’ smile was the biggest he has ever seen it. He leaned in fast and grabbed Dean’s face. The kissing soon turned into making out. Cas was now atop of Dean, kissing him in a motion that seemed almost peaceful.

Sometimes people kiss without any heart.  
But this, this was an act of love. Their repressed and hidden feelings finally being let out after years of being hidden under everything.

Once they finished, Cas was in the crook of Dean’s arm, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I love you, too.” Dean said. He buried his head into Cas’ hair, smelling berry and evergreen tree.  
It was probably the happiest Dean has been in his life.

There were footsteps, coming closer and closer. It was Sam. Dean wasn’t worried, figuring Sam probably shipped them secretly now that he thought about it.

“Look at you two lovebirds.” Sam said. You could hear the smile in his words.  
Dean lifted his head.

“Dean, your heart eyes are showing.” Sam said with a laugh and walked off. 

He was now blushing and noticed that Cas had already fallen asleep in his arms.  
Dean let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a ficlet I read last night! I gave inspiration credit to it somewhere on this page ^^
> 
> by the way, there are some parts in this that had italics, but it got sorta weird and confusing. I know how to do html code, but it got all messed up, so I just decided to leave it without italics.
> 
> enjoy x ♥


End file.
